EarthMC Live
EarthMC Live (EMCL) is currently the largest global news organization on the EarthMC Server. It was founded by DoctorSnakes on April 24, 2019. History April 2019 * April 24, 2019 - EarthMC Live was founded by DoctorSnakes. * April 26, 2019 - EarthMC Live was revealed to the public at 10 PM CET. * April 27, 2019 - #complaints was introduced. * April 28, 2019 - The first queue update bot was introduced under the request of EternalFlavour. Queue updates were posted in #queue-live every hour. * April 30, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 100 members. May 2019 * May 1, 2019 - #polls was introduced. * May 2, 2019 - #report-trade-scams and #trade-scams-list have been introduced. * May 8, 2019 - #earthmc-interviews was introduced. * May 11, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 200 members. * May 15, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 300 members. * May 18, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 400 members. * May 21, 2019 - #shop-list was introduced. * May 26, 2019 - EarthMC Live surpassed The Blockbuster Insider to become the largest news organization. * May 28, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 500 members. June 2019 * June 1, 2019 - News subscriptions were reworked. * June 2, 2019 - Conflict news were introduced. * June 3, 2019 - #factions-live was introduced. * June 6, 2019 - EarthMC Live started recruiting Map Editors. * June 19, 2019 - TCCGPlayz's EarthMC Live Discord Bot was released, replacing the old queue update bot. * June 24, 2019 - The EarthMC Live YouTube Channel was created. * June 30, 2019 - EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 600 members. July 2019 * July 13, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Bot was upgraded to include /town, /nation and /player. * July 22, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 700 members. August 2019 * August 14, 2019 - #general-news was introduced for minor news reports. * August 24, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Bot reached 50 servers with 30 queue subscriptions. * August 30, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 800 members. September 2019 * September 4, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 900 members. * September 5, 2019 - The EarthMC Live World Expo has been announced. * September 9, 2019 - The EarthMC Live is listed on the New York Stock Exchange. * September 14, 2019 - French News section was introduced. October 2019 * October 12, 2019 - The EarthMC Live Discord Server reached 1000 members, while the EarthMC Live Discord Bot is at 98 servers with 46 queue subscriptions. Services EarthMC Live currently provides multiple services for its readers about the EarthMC Server: * Discord Server * Discord Bot Services * YouTube Channel Discord Server The EarthMC Live Discord Server was the first platform where the news organization started, which is currently divided into 5 sections. Discord Bot Services The EarthMC Live Discord Bot is created by TCCGPlayz (LuciferianThomas#0666) as a replacement for the older queue update bot. It is currently being developed to give information to players who are not on the server. Features Queue Update Subscription: Queue updates are sent at regular intervals to channels subscribed to the service. Commands There are currently 9 commands. YouTube Channel , where Late Nights with mishprsu is recorded]] On the EMCL YouTube Channel currently there is one active series. The channel is managed by nicosecci, which also does all the editing and planning of the videos. Late Nights with mishprsu Late nights with mishprsu is a podcast where the host has interviews with special guests from all around EarthMC. It was made and is presented by mishprsu. The recording process is made in the EMCL Studio in Arensburg, Terra Mariana.Category:Business Category:Organizations